A stupid comment
by Junesse
Summary: Booth says something stupid to Brennan. Hurt and confused, she does something stupid aswell. Rated T because of an attempted suicide. This is my first published fanfic. Read and Review! I DO NOT OWN BONES, OR ANY CHARACHTERS
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bones.

If I did, they would have been a couple by now, Ange and Jack would be expecting twins and Zach sure as hell wouldn't have been Gormogons apprentice.

But I like I said: I do NOT own Bones.

She felt cold.

Alone.

There was no reason for her to live.

To even pretend that she cared.

He had betrayed her trust.

Her mind told her that he didn't mean to do it, that she was overreacting.

But she wasn't listening to her mind anymore.

Her feelings had guided her back here, to her own apartment, away from him. The pain in her heart was too much for her to take. She walked in to the kitchen, opened the cupboard, took out the butcher knife and went back to the living room. That's when she heard him, knocking on the door, pleading her to let him in.

* * *

"Come on Tempe!!!"

"You know I didn't mean it."

He knocked on the door again.

"Please let me in!!!"

Booth had realized that his statement had hurt her before the words had gone cold.

The woman who trusted him and loved him.

Instead of reassuring her that he would never ever leave her, he'd made matters worse.

His mind wandered of to last nights events.

_Temperance Brennan shot up in bed, her heart racing, her breathing erratic._

_She looked at Booth, her sudden movements had woken him up too._

_"Booth... you'll never leave me, will you?"_

_She was close to tears, but Booth was still half asleep and answered slightly annoyed:_

_"Bones, we all die eventually, no one can stick around forever."_

He would never forget the look in her eyes. It was a mix of fear and anger and despair. 

Without saying a word, she got out of bed, put her jeans and her top on (she didn't even bother taking the time to put her bra and panties on), grabbed her purse and rushed out of his apartment. 

"Temperance, that is not what I meant to say..."

He'd followed her, screaming and pleading to stay, but she hadn't listened to him. He'd reached the door before he realized that he was still completely naked and that he really had to put some clothes on, before he went after her.

* * *

She still hadn't responded, so he kept knocking until he finally heard her say the words he was wanting so desperately waiting to hear: "Come in, the door's open."

He could hear her turn the key. Temperance turned away from the door and started to walk back to the kitchen when she did that.

Booth entered her apartment. He saw her walking to the kitchen, so he decided to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bones.

If I did, they would have been a couple by now, Ange and Jack would be expecting twins and Zach sure as hell wouldn't have been Gormogons apprentice.

But I like I said: I do NOT own Bones.

When she reached the kitchen she sat down in one of the chairs, she pulled her sleeves up and placed the butcher knife on her left wrist.

Ready to cut into her own flesh.

Ready to draw blood.

That's how Booth found her a couple of seconds later as he entered the kitchen.

* * *

He gasped for air as he saw Temperance sitting there.

"Bones?" He softly said.

He cautiously took a step forwards. He needed to do something, anything to make her put down the knife.

"Don't come any closer." She said.

There was no emotion in her voice.

He stood there and he felt several emotions run through his vain.

The first one was fear.

The way she'd just said that he couldn't come any closer scared him.

It sounded so determined.

_She is actually going to hurt herself, possibly even kill herself, all because I said something stupid._

The next emotion was guilt.

_If she hurts herself because off what I said I'll never forgive myself._

Deciding that he couldn't take that chance, he softly said:

"Bones, I'm sorry about what I said. I would NEVER willingly leave you."

He waited for a respond.

She didn't react for several minutes.

Then she looked up and said:

"But eventually you will leave me, because we all die. Is that what you're saying?"

Booth felt his stomach drop.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all Bones. Can't we talk about it? If you put that knife down, we can go to the living room, so we can sit on the couch. Please let me explain, Tempe."

His voice sounded pleading. He desperately wanted to get her out of the kitchen and away from the knife.

_If I could only get her to the couch, then I could hold her close and make sure she doesn't hurt herself._

"Tempe," he said after a few awkward silent moments. "Can you do that, come with me to the couch?"

She finally lifted her head and shook it.

_Why is she shaking her head?_

"You're right, Booth. Everyone eventually has to leave. But I can't take it if you leave too. The only way to avoid you leaving me, is if I leave you first."

His fear grew when he heard what she said. Especially the last sentence stung his heart.

_The only way to avoid you leaving me, is if I leave you first_.

She stood up.

He was relieved when he saw her getting up.

_She's coming to the couch with me._

She looked in his big brown eyes, where the worry for her was very obvious.

"I'm truly sorry, Booth. I love you."

That was the last thing she said.

The relief soon left him when he heard those words.

She placed the knife on her abdomen and pushed it into herself.

He watched in terror as she placed the knife on her abdomen.

She felt the cool blade penetrating her abdomen, and the blood flowing on her hands. That didn't hurt her at all.

"NO!!! BONES!!!"

It was Booth's cry, that broke her heart. Her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

But he was too late, his words couldn't prevent the inevitable to happen.

Blood started gushing out of the wound.

He couldn't do anything but watch her sink to the floor.

After the shock wore off, he rushed over to her limp body.

_At least, she can't fight me._

Was the thought that flashed through his head as he took his shirt of and put pressure around the wound. Luckily, the knife was still inside her body. He had to resist the urge to pull it out. But he didn't, because he realized that for now the knife was stopping her from bleeding out. He reached into his pocket, took out his cell phone and called 911.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bones.

If I did, they would have been a couple by now, Ange and Jack would be expecting twins and Zach sure as hell wouldn't have been Gormogons apprentice.

But I like I said: I do NOT own Bones.

Twenty minutes after they'd taken her in for surgery, Booth heard footsteps closing in on him. They belonged to Angela and Hodgins. He'd called her right after he'd arrived in the hospital.

"Booth what's going on? What happened to her? Where is she? Is she going to be okay?"

Booth raised his hand and the flow of questions stopped. He felt the lump in his throat when he looked into Angela's worried, waiting eyes.

"She tried to kill herself."

Booth whispered it softly.

But it ringed loudly in Angela's ears.

* * *

Booth didn't have time to duck, Hodgins didn't have time to stop her and Angela barely realized what she was about to do.

A loud noise echoed through the waiting room when Angela's hand hit Booth's jaw.

"What did you do to her?" she gritted her teeth and hissed the question.

When he didn't immediately answered her, she already lifted her hand, ready to repeat her actions. But this time Hodgins saw it coming. He grasped her wrist mid-air and gently but firmly pushed her away from Booth.

He was now standing in front of the FBI agent.

"What did you do to her? I've stopped Ange once but I won't do it twice."

The intense glare in Hodgins' eyes told both that he was very serious.

Ever since the Gravedigger, Hodgins was very protective of her.

* * *

Booth's jaw was still warm from where Angela's hand had hit him.

_I can't blame her. This is all my fault._

Thankful that Hodgins had prevented her from doing so again, he started to tell them what had happened earlier that night.

* * *

"Way to go Booth. You know she has serious abandonment issues. Yet, you manage to tell her that eventually everyone is going to leave her. No wonder she tried to kill herself. "

Booth was getting ready to tell Angela that he realized that he made a huge mistake, when the doctor came in.

He quickly looked at him and without thinking he said: "Is she alright?"

The doctor coughed.

"Actually, she's not out of the woods yet. There was a lot of damage. The internal bleeding was massive. She's still unconscious." The doctor paused for a minute.

Booth noticed and said: "Is there anything else doctor?"

The doctor took a deep breath but Angela spoke up before he could answer Booths question.

"Can I go see her?"

"Sorry, miss, only family."

"I'm her sister." She quickly lied.

"Okay than."

She turned back to Booth and hissed:

"If she dies, because of this, I'm going to do things much worse than slap you across your face."

After that, she left to see Temperance. The last thing she wanted was her friend waking up alone.

Hodgins turned towards Booth.

"I hope for all of our sakes Dr B will pull through this. Because I don't know what Angela will do if she dies."

Booth stared at the floor while guilt consumed him. "Neither do I, neither do I."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bones.

**The story has been pretty similar to what I first put out, but the twist is in this chapter.**

**I'm re-editing this, but i'm also rewriting...**

The doctor followed Angela to Brennans room.

"Miss Brennan, do you have a minute?"

Angela turned around ready to correct him, but realized that it was a normal mistake.

_After all, if i really was her sister, my last name would be Brennan._

"Yes, doctor?"

She immediately felt the worry rise in her heart when she saw the doctors eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Brennan. But your sister miscarried. She lost her baby."

Angela's world stopped for a moment.

_Bren was pregnant?_

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_Oh my god!!! She didn't even know that she was pregnant._

_Otherwise she would've told me. Right?_

She turned her focus on the doctor.

"How far along was she?"

" She was 8 weeks pregnant. Miss Brennan, didn't you know that she was pregnant?"

Angela shook her head.

_And I bet, she didn't either._


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

I do not own Bones.

**The story has been pretty similar to what I first put out, but the twist is in this chapter.**

**I'm re-editing this, but i'm also rewriting...**

The doctor shook his hand and left her there.

Standing in front of her best friends hospital door.

Her best friend who had just tried to commit suicide and had unknowingly and unwillingly taken the life of an innocent baby.

She sighed and opened the door.

When she saw that Brennan was still asleep, she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.

_How am I supposed to tell her that she was pregnant?_

_That the baby died, because she wanted to die?_

_How will she tell Booth?_

_How is he going to deal with this?_

_Are they going to survive this?_

_Oh, god..._

She whiped away the tears that were still falling.

_I have to talk to Hodgins about this._

_Someone needs to help me help her._

She turned around and went back to the waiting room.

* * *

It wasn't until she saw Hodgins and Booth sitting in a chair that she realized just how bad things really were.

She started running.

Both men expected the worst when she threw herself in Jacks arms, crying hysterically.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh, god, no, please, no._

_Booth felt his heartrate slow down, when he saw Angela approaching them. But it quickly sped up again when she picked up the pace and started running.  
_

_God, please don't let it be true.  
Not her.  
Not like this!  
Not because of me._

_  
_Hodgins was desperately trying to calm Angela down, but nothing was working.  
"Ange, baby, shhh, it's okay, baby"  
He started to rub soothing circles on her back.  
"Just breath, baby, slow breaths"  
But it was no use. She kept crying hysterically.  
Hodgins looked at Booth.

Booth could see the despair in the other man's he looked at the crying woman in Jacks arms. He sighed and asked what both men were thinking:  
"Angela, she isn't..."  
He couldn't finish.

It didn't really matter whether he finished or not, because Angela hadn't probably even registered the fact that he was speaking to her. She was still crying her eyes out, hanging on to Jack.  
All of a sudden Booth got up, grabbed Angela by her shoulders and shook her.  
The crying finally stopped.  
"Angela..."  
Booth sounded desperate.  
"Bones, she's ... she's still alive, right?  
Angela nodded.  
But silently thanked god.  
He wanted to ask Angela what was wrong, but he was afraid of her reaction, so instead he asked: "Can I go see her?"

"I don't know Booth, I don't think she is ready for the company yet. Besides, she is still asleep. As a matter of fact..." She turned to Jack."...I think you should get Booth home, Jack." Booth was about to protest rather loudly when she continued. "Just for a quick shower Booth. I mean look at you. You are still covered in her blood. Not a sight you'd want her to see, now do you?

Booth fought the urge to protest. He knew Angela was right.

_I don't want to, but I really should go home, shower and change._

He sighed. "I'll be back in an hour Ange."

He got up. "Come on, Hodgins."

Angela closed her eyes and sighed.

_I have one hour to tell my best friend that her suicide attempt failed, that she took an innocent life in the process and I have to convince her to tell Seeley. To tell the love of her life what she did, knowing Seeley could walk out on her.  
The one thing that would break her beyond repair.  
_She sighed again and spoke softly.  
"How am I supposed to ruin her life in 1 hour, for the second time in a day?  
"She got up and slowly started to make her way to her best friends room.

She knocked on the door before entering and was surprised to hear Brens voice, telling her to leave her alone.  
Angela just walked in.

"You were pregnant, Bren."  
Both women stared at eachother in shock.  
Ange was in shock because she hadn't meant to just blurt it out.  
Bren was shocked about the fact that she was pregnant.  
Brennan was the first to speak.  
"Was...as in...not anymore?  
Angela slowly shook her head.  
"The baby died,Bren"  
"Because I tried to..."  
Brennan couldn't keep talking.  
Angela simply nodded, walked over and took her best friends into her arms.

They sat in silence, when suddenly Brennan spoke up.  
"Seeley! Does he know"  
Ange grabbed her hand, to reassure Brennan and herself.  
_I need to protect her from herself. She has to tell him herself, if she doesn't then they won't even stand a chance t to make it through this.  
_"No, sweetie. I haven't told him yet. You have to do that."  
Brennan kept staring at the wall.

Angela pulled her best friend back into her arms,offering the little comfort that she had.

That is how Booth found them together an hour later.


	7. Chapter 7

_Man! Whatever they talked about, it wasn't good!_ Booth thought to himself when he took in the view.

Bones was sitting up, although Booth knew that that must hurt like hell.  
Angela had her arms wrapped around Bones. Angela's cheeks were wet with tears.

But what scared him the most was the fact that Bones was just staring at the wall, lost in deep thoughts.  
_Something is very, very wrong._

Booth coughed and immediately got Angela's attention.

Ange looked at Brennan and said:

"Sweetie, I know that you don't want to do this, but you have to tell him. "

"He has a right to know. And if you don't tell him, the doctor will. "

"And he needs to hear this from you,sweetie. He does."  
She got op and left the room.

Booth stood there, frozen in the middle of the room.

_What does she need to tell me? She's going to recover from this, right? I mean, she HAS to recover from if the damage was unrepairable? Booth gasped when the next possibility hit him. Maybe she can't have kids anymore, after all she did stab herself in the lower abdomen. I know she allows says that she doesn't want them anyway, but she will make a great mom one day.  
Maybe that's why she's afraid to tell me. Because I still want kids... _

When it became painfully clear to Booth that she wasn't going to bring it up herself, he approached her.  
"Don't come any closer, Booth. It is painfull enough as it is."  
Her answer surprised him.

_She is shutting me out.  
_

"There is something I have to tell you and when you know, you're going to walk out on me, like every one else has in my life."  
She finally made eye contact.  
"But this time it will be my own fault that you will leave me."

Booth couldn't take it anymore and stepped closer.

_What happened? She's still alive, she's still with me, she's still here, but it's as if... as if a part of her died._

_  
_He put his hands over hers, which were resting on her abdomen, over her womb.

The contact of his hands, so close to where their baby would have lived and grown was to much and she quickly pushed his hands of her body.  
"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Seeley."

Her voice was quiet and barely audible, but those whispered words released a storm of emotions in Booths heart.

_She doesn't want to be with me anymore. She is walking out on me... No! Bones wouldn't do that. She knows how much it hurts to be walked out on, to be left alone.  
_

He took a deep breath to calm himself.  
He looked into her eyes and said pleadingly:  
"Tell me, Tempe, whatever it is, please tell me"

Without breaking the eye contact she said:  
When I attempted suicide, I was unaware of the fact that I was pregnant"  
She paused and broke the eye contact, her voice broke when she spoke those words that confirmed his worst fear.  
"I miscarried."

Booth was shocked.  
"You mean... the baby... is... gone"  
Seeley's eyes filled with tears, preventing him to see the tears forming in her eyes.

They both needed to be hugged.  
But Brennans fear of his reaction left her immobile.  
All Booth could think about was the fact that he had pushed her so far that she would try to take her own life, but took someone else's instead.

The life of HER baby.

The life of THEIR baby.

The life of HIS baby.

Booth got up and walked out the room.

Brennan sank back into the hospital bed and started crying.

For losing her baby.

For losing Seeley.

For losing everything that she loves.

Loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Angela and Hodgins were waiting for Booth to come back out.  
Angela was expecting the worst. So was Hodgins, Angela told him everything.  
They had made a deal. Hodgins would go talk to Brennan, offer her a male point of view.  
Angela would talk to Booth to offer him a female point of view.  
And sure, Booth stormed out.  
Hodgins patted Angela on her knee, got up and walked into the hospital room, where he found a crying Brennan.  
He walked over and hugged her.  
He knew that for now, this was all his boss needed.

She was glad Hodgins had come in. Since the entire ordeal with the Gravedigger they understood each other.  
"I lost him, Jack."

Her sobbing became more desperate.  
"No, you didn't. There is just a lot that he needs to sort out." He gently squeezed her shoulder.  
"He'll be back"  
Brennan finally looked up at him.  
"You really think he'll be back"  
Hodgins nodded.  
_Ange, you better convince him to come back!_

"Booth! Booth! Wait! SEELEY"  
That finally got his attention. He stopped.

As soon as Angela was close enough, she pulled him in his arms,but he pushed her away.  
"Leave me alone, Angela."

"Absolutely not, Seeley Booth! You're stuck with me!"

Booth turned around to tell her off, but he stopped when he saw her.  
She was standing there, ready to take on all that he was going to throw in her face.  
Her both feet firmly planted on the ground and her arms crossed in front of her.  
But her eyes.  
They told a different story. They were filled with concern, grief and understanding.

She slowly spoke:  
"Is that why you saved her, Booth?"

"To leave her like this?"

"Just like every one else has?"

She paused and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Or because you love her?"  
"And can't live without her?"

She sighed and said:  
"I know you have a lot to think about, but, Booth, there is one thing you need to know."  
She gripped both of his arms and pierced her gaze into his.  
"She DIDN'T KNOW that she was pregnant. And..."  
Angela quickly whiped her tears away.  
She couldn't continue.

Booth placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes.  
"And what Angela?"

"And... Booth, she lost the baby too. How do you think that makes her feel?"


	9. Chapter 9

Booth sighed in frustration.

_I know that she lost the baby too, but it is different!_

_I need to think about this. I need to put some distance between us, for a little while._

Booth spoke up again.

"I'm going to visit my parents this weekend. I want them to see their grandson."

He turned around and walked away.

Angela was beyond herself.

_Damn it, Booth!!! Stay, because I don't know if there is going to be anything left to come back to if you leave right now!!!_

She didn't realize it, but her worst fears were about to come true.

* * *


End file.
